The goal of the proposed work is to increase the number of individuals with developmental or other disabilities who have access to computers and commercially off- the-shelf software. Two deficiencies in currently available systems are that most systems demand the use of hands and the relative inability of health-care providers in the field to modify the user interface to accommodate the specific individual, situation and task.Head-mounted light pens have been used to provide a handless interface. However, the presence of an electrical cord causes several problems/concerns. The purpose of the proposed research is to build and demonstrate a cordless light pen and to design a corresponding user interface authoring system that will allow health-care providers more flexibility in tailoring the interface to the individual and task.